Family Dinner
by Mistoffelees' Magical Sweater
Summary: Macavity...invites his kits for dinner! That's a disaster in the making. Written by: myself AND Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae. Read...enjoy...REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS: **this story was NOT written by me alone! It is a duo fic written by myself and Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae. Therefore half credit goes to her (actually more than half because I suck at this….don't hit me Gracie ).

Just to clear things up: Macavity's kits are (in order of age) Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer(MJ and RT are twins) and Plato. Ok I know it seems like we change POV's very often they do get longer.

**Chapter One: Lightening, Butter and Family Oh My**

**Mistoffelees POV**

Only my father could torture you and never mean it in the first place. Macavity was just one of 'those cats' and I couldn't stand it. I look around at the other cats around me…yep we we're defiantly one strange bunch. My magic has gone spastic…all these spontaneous lightning bolts. I didn't mean to hit Plato…**Alonzo POV**

I smile widely at everyone around me. This is what our family needs; a little more time together! After all a bonded family is a happy family…right?

**Mungojerrie**** POV**

Thah only reason I showed up fo' this thin' is fo' Misto's sake! 'E may not be mah fave'rit brothah, but considerin' I AM thah biggest…I 'ave tah pop dad a good 'un if 'e tries tah 'urt Misto…

**Rumpelteazer**** POV**

I can't believe Jerrie made me come tah this thin'! Ah well…free food.

**Plato POV**

What a pretty light…..Mabey this ISN'T such a good idea…Oh no, I owe Miss Jenny a kitten snap!

**Macavity**** POV**

It's so odd seeing all my family together. Around the table at my den we all sat on the cool dirt, prepared for a grand dinner. I sat at the end of the large, circular table with Mistoffelees on my right and he seems about ready to shoot me with magic if necessary; Rumpelteazer sits next to him bored out of her mind; Jerrie is on her other side…counting the ceiling tiles it looks like; Alonzo is next to him and I wish he'd get that grin off his face; finally Plato is in-between myself and Alonzo.

Perhaps asking…er forcing…them all to dinner wasn't the best idea but hey…when a Dad decides he needs his kits he needs his kits. Funny the things a mid-life crisis can bring you to.

**Misto POV**

I guess it's the nervousness of being around Dad again after so long, that makes my magic go all funny. I am surprised that I have even been able to control it this long-

"MISTO! What're yah tryin tah do? Kill me!?" Teazer shouted, ducking away from the spontaneous lightning bolt that had just shot from my hands.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, ducking my head, my ears drooping slightly. I tucked my paws into my lap in hopes of preventing further spasms of lightening.

Dad looks at me worriedly then says, "Ahem…would someone like to say the blessing over this lovely meal?" Everyone fell silent quickly, looking at their laps and twiddling their paws. I was no exception. "Well, don't all jump up at once…" he said sarcastically. He was just about to begin himself, when my paw shot up in the air.

I was intending on offering to say grace, but instead, I managed to throw another spontaneous bolt of lightning. It was open air, so it managed to disintegrate before hitting anyone. I reddened. "I'll say the prayer…" I muttered quietly.

Dad grinned. "Great! Whenever you're ready…" He said, bowing his head and closing his eyes. He nodded for the others to join him, and I began slowly.

"Um…Dear Everlasting Cat…Thank you….um for this wonderful meal you have placed before us…" I glanced up through my eyelashes to see who was actually paying attention. "And thank you for this…um…time we are getting to spend together…as a family…" Surprisingly everyone seems to be reverent. "Amen…" I closed looking up expectantly. Everyone smiled lightly at me, then in the matter of a second, everyone began passing plates.

**Alonzo POV**

"'Ay Lonzie! Pass us thah buttah!" Mungojerrie said to me hastily. I looked expectantly at the table in front of me, trying to figure out where the butter was. "'Urry up! Gosh yah're slowah than Grizzie goin tah thah 'Eaviside layah!" I then realized that the butter was on the other side of Plato.

"Plato, can you please hand me that butter?" I asked politely. Plato was hunched over in his seat, messing with something underneath the table.

"Plato…" I tried again. He didn't move, only kept doing whatever he was doing. "PLATO!!!"

He jerked his head up quickly, as if trying to hide a naughty deed. "Huh? What? Yeah? I don't know…"

I sighed rolling my eyes. "Can you pass the butter?" He then got a thoughtful look on his face, then after a moment, shook his head. "Why NOT?" I said wearily.

"Its against my religion to be within 6 inches of any dairy product." He said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes again.

"The butter is less than an inch away from you." Mistoffelees stated, not removing his paws from their place in his lap.

Plato shook his head vigorously and quickly pushed the dish of butter 6 more inches away from him. I sighed again. He was going to be difficult. As always.

I heard Jerrie breath out exuberantly. "If I don' get some buttah soon, im gonna 'ave a fit!"

I coughed. "Um…Misto could YOU pass the butter to Teaze to pass to Jerrie?" He looked down and shook his head sadly.

"What if…the lightening…" He stuttered, a hint of fear in his voice.

"JUST DO IT!" I was growing fairly irritated myself. He jumped at the change of octaves in my voice and quickly extended his paw to get the butter.

**Macavity**** POV**

The shatter of my antique butter dish rang throughout my den. I breathed deeply to keep my anger under control. After all, it wasn't ever day that I had my lovely children over. Even if the stupid kits tend to break everything I own!

"SORRY! SORRY! See Alonzo! You…I told you I couldn't do it!" Misto apologized quickly. I chuckled lightly.

"It's okay kit…Calm down!" It wasn't ok. Why'd I say it was! Mom gave me that dish! I cleaned up the butter and glass quickly as the others continued to eat in silence.

"So…Mistoffelees?" I started, after I was eating again. Trying to make small talk.

"Huh?" he asked, probably in fear that I'd come undone at any moment. He looked up expectantly. "You have a mate yet?"

The awkward silence was broken by Mungojerrie's laughter. "AHAHAHHAHAHA MISTO? A _mate_? Yah've gotta be jokin'!" He continued to laugh loudly, banging his head on the table in amusement.

Teazer nudged him. "Thass mean Jerrie. Shu' up!"

Misto's usually white face now was bright pink with embarrassment. "I…no. I don't have a mate. Nor do I want one…" He said, looking away blushing.

I laughed. Then Jerrie smirked. "Wha' about Jemi?" He said grinning. Misto's blush deepened,

"I…" He looked up, giving Jerrie an evil look.

"Magic boy an' Wide eyes sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"

**Misto POV**

I couldn't control the magic that raced energetically out of the tips of my paws. I gasped as I heard Jerrie scream in pain and collapse out of his chair. I stared at the steam rolling off my hands as the magic died down.

"JERRIE! MISTO YOU MORON!" Teazer was at Jerrie side that instant.

The anger I had felt, accidentally had came unleashed. "Oh no…" I mumbled. "Sorry…I didn't mean t-"

"SHU' UP!!" Teazer shouted as she shook Jerrie. "Jerrie…Jerrie wake up!"

I waited anxious, PRAYING to all of Heaviside that he would wake up ok. It was just a mistake…

"Wheah am I?" Jerrie said, in a distant tone. He sat up rubbing his head then his eyes fell on me. My ears drooped in fear. "YOU…" he said, stadning up.

He walked quickly around Teazer's chair to get to me. Then he surprised me by swiftly removing a long gray hair from my back. "Gotcha! Little boogah thought 'ee woul' get 'way from me!" He said convincingly, sitting down and beginning to eat again.

I just stared at him.

**Teazer's**** POV**

Somthin' was seriously wron' wit Jerrie. 'Ee nevah acted like this…Misto woz soo gonna pay.

"Teaze, thos ah pretty peahls, where'd yah get 'em?" He asked examinin' the pehals "EE 'ad gotten foh me 'imself.

I nodded. "Jerrie…yah stole 'em foh me….like foheveah ago…" He abruptly cut me off.

"STOLE? Wha' 're yah talkin' bout? I don' steal! Stealin is foh BAD cats! I woul' NEVAH steal!" He rambled on and on bout thah stealin…

'E 'ad me worried…This woz NOT normal…

**Macavity**** POV**

I sigh, massaging my temples…this is what you wanted. You're the one who invited the stupid kits in the first place. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Well with two kits having been hit by magic and more lightning bolts prepared…I could only guess what was next…and we had only gone through the first course.


	2. Chapter 2

He he I'm posting this without permission!! I finished this chapter and figured I might as well put it up. Sorry it's taken us so long to update it but with her working on Catatopia and me working on Jellicle Cats Fan Mail Base, plus with the school year about to end we've just gotten a bit behind. But never fear chapter two is here. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and in case anyone forgot or missed the memo this story was written by myself AND Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae. She's the brains of the operation. And as I've said before, reviews are necessary to my existence. –Magical Sweater

--

**Mungjerrie POV**She mus' be outta 'er bloody mind if she thinks I EVAH stole anythin' in my life. I am a respectable tom o' feline grace and I ALWAYS abide by thah law. I think there's somthin' fishy 'bout this bunch o' cats anyway.

**  
Misto POV**

AGRHHH! What is wrong with my magic! First Plato then Jerrie….what next? Why me? Why is it always Misto's fault!! I just want to scream!! Ooops….

**  
Alonzo POV**

Here I am…trying to eat my dinner in peace…nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all wrong with a simple minded tom attempting have a peaceful dinner with his maniac villain father, and nothing short of INSANELY dysfunctional siblings…when all of sudden here comes another lightning bolt! And it hit….Teaze.

"You really ought to fix that freakish problem you have!" I screamed as Teaze slumped over…her headfur dipping into my cream. Again note that is was MY cream. Of course everyone gets a little tear in their eye for Misto but nobody cares that I've got orange and black hair floating in my dinner….disgusting.

"I can't help it…." Misto sighed looking down, "It's like I have no control over my magic."

I begin rubbing Teaze's back…trying to wake her up. Jerrie seemed disinterested and was turning a spoon over in his paws…I guess examining the silver quality. Plato was blowing bubbles in his milk bowl.

Teaze sat up rubbing her eyes, "Wha' 'appened?"

"Misto's magic hit you." I said gently, giving her a light hug for comfort.

"Who?" she asked.

"Me…" Mistoffelees said. "Misto."

Her eyes grew wide, "You….." she growled, climbing onto the table.

"Please…please don't hurt me…I didn't mean it…" Misto whimpered.

"Hunk of matted headfur…" she continued prepared to pounce.

"Wha…what did you say?" Misto stuttered...too scared to believe it.

I groaned laying my head on my paws….this was not good.

  
Macavity POV

"Oh no…" I muttered hitting my head onto the table over and over again. Despite the fact that Misto fully believed that Teaze was going to kill him. I knew full well the meaning of that pounce.

"Get off me!" Misto screamed…clawing the carpet trying to free himself from Teaze's grasp…and her kisses…

**  
Plato POV**

Oh no…we are all going to die…

**  
Misto POV**

I really messed up this time. I fought to keep my half sister off me, which was really quite hard to do. Who knew she was so strong.

"TEAZER! GET OFF OF ME!!" I yelped, jumping from her paws.

"But Quaxo deahie…yah're SO adorable…wha' wit yah magic bolts of hypnotic lightening an' such…" She said dreamily, and I just  
about gagged.

"Teaze…Misto is your brother…" Alonzo said eyeing her skeptically.

Teazer didn't seem to comprehend that. I watched Plato begin to scream at the top of his lungs and start circling the table. He closed one eye and opened the other as wide as he could, glaring at all of us. He reminded me of some sort of monster…a Cyclops I'd seen in a story book once.

"Did yah know tha' in some 'uman societies, it is illegal tah mate yah sibling?" Jerrie stated in a smarty pants tone. He was now, cutting his steak properly.

I continued to fight off Teazer and finally managed to get away from her, and thanks to the Everlasting Cat, Alonzo grabbed hold of Teaze and managed to keep her off me.

**  
Macavity POV**

Wow. I watch all this shaking my head. What a mistake. Please Everlasting Cat…don't let Mistoffelees hit Alonzo. He seems to be the only sane one at this table, minus myself.

It seems like we are tottering with fate here.

"Misto, KEEP YOUR PAWS TO YOURSELF! No more bolts! Understand…" It was too late. Teazer had gotten lose and was chasing him around the table. Then Plato collided head on with her.

"THE WORLD'S GOING TO END! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!" he said shaking her by the shoulders. She shrugged out of his grasp and grabbed Misto, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh Misto!" she purred, cuddling up to his chest.

"Oh no no no," he said hurridly, shaking his head and pushing her away. He stood up, ready to walk back to his chair. One step forward and CLUNK he fell face first.

He groaned and turned around to see Teaze. She grinned devishly and held up the end of his tail.

"That is MINE!" He cried, standing up and pulling on his tail, "Can't you see it attached to MY rear end you crazy female?" He was trying to run backwards, trying to pull it free and save his precious tail.

Poor Misto, not knowing the tricks of the trade, didn't expect it. Teaze, grinning all the while, innocently let go of his tail. CRASH, he stumbled backwards falling into my oriental cabinet….filled with all the good china.

Instantly Teaze was cuddling him again. He looked up at me, his face tired and exasperated, a broken tea cup sitting crookedly on his head and said, "It…it just isn't fair."

Well that's all for now folks. With any luck the next chapter will be up soon but I can't make any promises between school and Gracie's new job. Still, to you amazing readers a few erm….reminders? no no…favors? Ah well a little bulletin notice of things on the agenda.

If you've read Jellicle Cats Fan Mail Base I need a few more questions to make a new chapter.

PLEASE P.M. Gracie and beg for her to update Catatopia. She won't listen to me.

If you like my writing at all or are insanely bored or hey feel a little sorry for me…go read my oneshot on The title is 'Come Home' written by Mistoffelees' Magical Sweater. Sadly, its gotten but one lonesome review (thanks Gracie).

Now that you are done reading click on the review button at the bottom of this page. You will be a much happier person and I can continue to exist.

THANKS TO ALL THE READERS!!


End file.
